particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian general election, 4058
| seat_change1 = 10 1 | popular_vote1 = 25,663,340 | percentage1 = 46.7 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Alessandro Senna | leader_since2 = 4030 | party2 = Istalian Social Liberal Party | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 11 115 | popular_vote2 = 17,764,827 | percentage2 = 32.4% % | swing2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_caption = Chamber of Deputies | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister after election | before_election = Maria Elena Foreste | before_party = Populars for Istalia | after_election = Maria Elena Foreste | after_party = Populars for Istalia | color1 = FAEBD7 | color2 = FDD700}}The 4058 Istalian general election took place on 21 February 4058 to fill the 500 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, as well as 50 of the 100 seats in the Senate. In accordance with Istalian electoral law, the elections were held alongside an election for the President of Istalia. This election sees the further simplification of the istalian political situation, with the dissolution of the historical parties Party of the Istalian Revolution and Alliance of the Democratic Centre. Virtualy the only spokesman of the istalian progressist and left liberal became the Istalian Social Liberal Party leaded by Alessandro Senna. For the istalia center-right Populars for Istalia and Future & Freedom were again in coalition. This election was the only that sees the sole partecipation of the Social Democratic Istalian Party. In 4058 PPI not only re-confirmed the results of the previous electins but even increase in vote, gaining an additional seats with 46.7% of the vote. His coalition ally F&F went up to 115 seats but becaming only as third political force. ISLP emerged from the vote as the second force in the country increasing to 115 seats. The overwhelming absolute majority reached by the center-right coalition made the short legislature 4058-4059 pratically a constituent assembly that in just one year has approved the presidential reform, so much desired by the leader of the Popular Mario Adinolsi elected President of the Republic with the support of Future and Freedom and a very large 64.05% of the preferences. Electoral system The elections for the President of Istalia were held using a two-round system, the two chambers of the Parliament of Istalia – the lower Chamber of Deputies and the upper Senate of the Republic – were elected through a proportional system. Members of the former were elected from the five regions of Istalia, while Senators were elected in a single, nation-wide constituency with a 5% threshold. As a result, the Istalian regional electoral constituencies are, in alphabetical order: *Mezzodiurno *Padagna *Sarregna *Silicia *Trivendito Participating parties Results Presidential Along with elections to the legislature, were elections for the position of President of Istalia. Under the Istalian constitution in force at the time, Istalia employed a parliamentary system, however, under which the President was rendered little more than a symbolic figure. Elections for the presidency are held using a two-round system; a candidate needs to secure 50%+1 of all valid votes in order to be elected. In the event that no candidate meets this criterion, a runoff is held between the two top-polling candidates from the first round. As in the previous the 4058 elections featured again only two - incumbent Mario Adinolsi of the Populars for Istalia party, and Alessandro Senna of the Istalian Social Liberal Party, the first supported by Future and Freedom the second by the Social Democratic Istalian Party. Again, also for this election only a single round of voting was required to declare a winner. Mario Adinolsi was elected with the 64% of the vote, while Senna reached only the 35.8%. A great results for the PPI national secretary that drew so many votes because of the promise of the presidential reform of the Istalian Political System and the appreciated work together Future and Freedom during the previous legislature. Legislative Upper house The Senate of the Republic is the upper house of the Istalian legislature. It consists of 100 members who serve 8-year terms; twice as long as members of the lower house. Elections to the Senate are staggered, with half its membership (50 Senators) being renewed every four years, simultaneously with lower house and presidential elections. Senators – who must be aged at least 30 at the time of their election – are elected from a single, nation-wide constituency through party-list proportinal representation, with a 5% threshold. Voters do not cast ballots directly for Senators; the number of seats won by each party is directly determined by their vote share in Chamber of Deputies elections. The Senate elected in 4058 sees only three parties contest the 50 seats up for grabs, with the Populars winning the most. The Populars increase their position in the Senate reaching 34 seats which with the 21 seats reached by the F&F continues to hold the control of the Senate with an absolute majority of 55% of seats. The Istalian Social Liberal Party also increase in seats winning 16 seats but despite the 23 seats of the dissolved Party of the Istalian Revolution and Alliance of the Democratic Center, officially independent but in practice passed under the leadership of the ISLP, fails to break the domination of the center-right coalition. Lower house As said, only three parties contested elections for the Chamber of Deputies, Istalia's lower house. Like in the previous election 500 seats were up to grab, assigned through a system of proportional representation in the country's five regions, without an electoral threshold. The Populars for Istalia party was the winner of this election, even increasing the votes in favor reach the 46.7% of the popular vote gaining one more seat than the last time, taking a total of 224 seats. The Istalian Social Liberal Party attracted all the progressive vote and the Italian center won the 32.4% of the vote to which correspond 161 seats. With the good 20.8% of Future & Freedom anyway the Populars managed to gain the control for few seats more than two-thirds of parliament (339 seats, the two-third was 333). This result allowed to Mario Adinolsi to confirm Maria Elena Foreste as President of the Minister Council and charge her to form another government in coalition with F&F. This government and the this parliament mainly were engaged in the Presidential reform of the Republic, also approved in the Senate despite the absence of the two-third of the seats thanks to the favorable vote of the Senna's ISLP who agrees to collaborate and change the Constitution. Category:Istalia